


Ruthari Week 2020 #2

by The_Twili_Moonshadow



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of Callum maybe, Hhhh I love these elf husbands, I need season 4 of tdp, I put teen and up just in case, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twili_Moonshadow/pseuds/The_Twili_Moonshadow
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 of July prompts:1 - Dreams | Light of (my) Life2 - Free | Bound3 - Work (Training) | Free Time4 - Creatures | Nature5 - Domestic | Ranks6 - Battle | Treatment7 - Life | Death
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Little five year old Rayla bounced up and down in Runaan's arms, laughing with joy until a thought crossed her mind. 

"Runaan?" She asked slowly. "How did you and Ethari know you were meant to be?" Runaan stopped bouncing her, and looked at her in surprise. 

"Well. . ." He began to say. "I fell in love with Ethari the first time we met, but he didn't know my true feelings until our first dance."

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Go on, ask Ethari for a dance!" Lain said breathlessly, slumping by the bench next to Runaan. He had been dancing with Tiadrin for an hour, or even longer. 

Today was the night of the annual dancing festival, a celebration where the young and old joined together with their partners in an evening waltz. 

"I think I'll just sit out on this one." His friend said, crossing his arms over his chest. Lain would have none of that. He hoisted him up by the arms, and threw him into the party. 

Runaan stumbled into the arms of Tiadrin, who grinned. "Did Lain finally convince you to take part in the festivities?" She asked. Runaan sighed, "I guess he did."

They spun around for a little while before Tiadrin left to get some refreshments, leaving Runaan alone. But in the corner of his eyes, he saw Tiadrin talking to Ethari, and then gesturing coyly to the place where he stood. 

_What in Garlath's name is she doing?!_ He turned around and took a big sip from his drink, hoping that Ethari wasn't really coming over. However, he came over.

"Hi, Runaan," He heard from right behind him, and nearly coughed out his drink. "Er, Tiadrin said you wanted to tell me something?" 

Runaan faced Ethari and nodded. "Yes. . . I. . . em," _I want to tell you how I feel, I want to ask you out, I want to kiss you._ "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance?" He expected to make a fool out of himself. But Ethari grinned. "Of course!"

If it weren't for the chilly night air, Runaan would've melted into a puddle then and there.

Then they began to sway to the music of the buzzing forest insects; the band had taken a short break.

The first moments were incredibly awkward, but things started to smooth out, like a rough rock polished by sand. They were lost in pure bliss, and in that moment, Runaan decided he wasn't going to hide in the shadows forever. 

"Ethari?" He said, but the band started up again, and they couldn't hear each other again. The craftsman titled his head. "Pardon? I didn't hear you." Runaan wondered how he could tell Ethari how he felt without the music interfering. As he looked to the side, he had an epiphany. 

He took Ethari's hand, led them out of the dance, and into the forest. "Where are we going?" The elf beside him asked. Runaan brushed a branch out of the way, "You'll see."

They emerged into a wide clearing by the cliffside, illuminated by hundreds of tiny fireflies. 

Ethari gazed around in wonder. "This is beautiful." He breathed. Runaan shifted his weight. "I thought you might like it," He said. "I. . . need to tell you something. I really like you." He clamped his mouth shut, and stared at the ground. 

When he looked up, there was Ethari, a soft smile playing at his lips. He hadn't run back to the dance, and he wasn't looking offended. What he did, was take Runaan's hands in his, and say, "I like you too, Runaan." 

At first, the assassin-in-training didn't know what to say, but he realised words didn't have to make this night. Actions could. 

And so, they circled each other shyly, slowly joining together, and began to dance in the moonlight.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Wow." Rayla gaped. "Do you think I'll find someone like that?" Runaan nodded. "I think so." 


	2. Free|Bound

Ethari rubbed his shoulder as he stood to the side watching Runaan approach his father. The assassin's breathing was steady, but his heartbeat was racing. "My son," The elvish lord, Orion, spoke, eyes as cold and sharp as shards of ice. "What is so important that you come marching into my halls?" 

Runaan offered a stiff, quick bow. "I have come to discuss matters of my partner, Ethari." His father pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing with a frustrated air of exhaustion. "If you're going to question me about earning my acceptance of your relationship, the answer is a firm no." This argument had been an ongoing fight ever since Runaan had introduced Ethari to his father as his boyfriend. 

The assassin felt his blood simmering, but quickly extinguished those feelings. "And why is that?" He said boldly, stepping a foot in front of the other. He expected there to be no answer, and a precise flick of Orion's long finger, saying, 'We are not to discuss those matters'. But instead, his father responded, just not how Runaan wanted him to. "Because, he is a peasant. Insignificant, just like an ant. If you began a relationship with him, you would taint our family's reputation. It would be a much safer bet to win over Lord Arif's daughter, Gaenor." 

Runaan could hardly believe his ears. His blood temperature rose again, this time, it didn't simmer down. "So this is what this is about." He laughed without humour, "Keeping our groomed notoriety? You're disgusting. Come on, Ethari. We're leaving." He stalked to the craftsman, snatching his wrist to lead him out. 

Ethari looked back, and almost wished he hadn't. Orion's expression was an unreadable mask of something that resembled disgust, or a silent fury. When he looked back at Runaan, his blue irises had been replaced by a maelstrom. And that's when Ethari realised the first resemblance between father and son; their eyes. 

Runaan had led them out to a balcony where they could take a breather, and get away from his father. "I'm sorry you had to endure that," He said, resting his hands on the rails. "My father is a difficult man. He has always and will continue to care more about his golden record more than family." 

Ethari rested a hand on Runaan's shoulder. "I'm sure he cares about you. After all, he probably wants you to marry Gaenor for your well being. Besides, she's not horrible. Although, she's not too nice either." A tiny ghost of a smile flitted across Runaan's face, but it quickly died. 

"Whatever my father says about you, don't listen to him. He's not worth anyone's time." The couple looked at the scenery of the Silvergrove beneath them, as normal people. But Runaan wasn't normal. He was the offspring of a lord, and could barely take a step outside without someone noticing him. 

Ethari sighed, "I know what it's like to be bound to family responsibilities all too well, and a lot of them will feel like an unwanted chore. But in the end, it's not so bad. We could always work something out. We can still be friendly acquaintances, if you end up marrying Gaenor." 

Runaan shook his head. "I am never going to marry Gaenor, even if my father disowns me." Ethari's eyes widened. "That's a bit extreme. . . Or we could just run away." He laughed at the last part which was meant to be a joke. Runaan had played with the idea several times, but it was a hopeless fantasy. And they would be leaving Tiadrin and Lain, and their home. 

Ethari hopped off the balcony. "Well, we'll talk to Orion time and time again. He'll have to say something soon enough, right?" He kissed Runaan, and took his hand to lead him back to Orion. A spark of something like hope igniting in his chest.


	3. Work (training) | Free time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh my computer broke. As always, happy reading! Sorry for the short chapter.

It was springtime in the Silvergrove. Truly a beautiful time; the newborn Shadowpaw kits leapt about, melodasies sang, and the town was a bustle. 

Everyone except a certain Runaan and Ethari, that is. 

* * *

Ethari hummed to the tune of a laughing Xadian songbird, his bare feet damp from the dew sprinkled grass. 

He had traveled to one of the darker parts of the Silvergrove, trying to find a quiet place on his day off. 

As he approached one of the few trees that stood, he heard a noise and looked up.

It was Runaan, sitting on the highest branch, tapping a quill on a piece of parchment.

He seemed to be deep in thought, for he didn't hear Ethari approaching.

"Runaan!" Ethari greeted, waving at him. 

Runaan looked up from his paper, and the craftsman could've sworn a blush crossed over his face. 

"Ethari," Runaan said, "What are you doing here?"

Ethari shrugged,"I could ask the same about you." 

The assassin looked down again, "Nothing." He murmured. 

The craftsman rubbed his shoulder. "Oh, alright. If you want to be alone, I can leave?" 

Runaan's eyes shot to his. He shook his head, "No, please. Em, I'd like some company."

Ethari smiled, and climbed the tree. "What were you writing?" He asked

Runaan begin to tap his pencil again. "Techniques I've been learning from the older assassins." He answered simply.

Ethari raised an eyebrow. "On your day off? You should relax." Then he realised assassins, or assassins-in-training, probably don't really get breaks off. 

Runaan sighed. "I can't relax. If I do, my father would become disappointed in me."

"Oh."

"It's fine."

It was silent between them for a while. Ethari remembered Lain telling him Runaan's father is a member of the high council, and extremely strict with his own son to the point where it seems like he's a mentor.

He knew he shouldn't feel sorry for Runaan, but he really was.

It was getting late.

"I should go," Ethari said."It was nice spending time with you!" 

Runaan nodded, and maybe for the first time, Ethari saw him smile. "I enjoyed our time as well. Thank you for keeping me company."

The craftsman nodded, and as he hopped off the branch and walked away, he felt warm inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just kinda wanted to keep this short and sweet. Also because I'm super tired right now so....


	4. Animals| Nature

"Come _on,_ Runaan." Tiadrin urged, dragging her friend to follow her, Lain, and Ethari to the stables.

The assassin sighed, but kept up. "Why am I going along with this?" He asked to no one in particular. 

Ethari fell back a couple steps to walk next to him. "We told you, we wanted to give you a companion! Er, a mostly _furry_ companion." 

The craftsman had caught Runaan sneaking into the stables and playing with the Moonstrider pups. He thought it adorable, but Runaan was a hot mess of embarrassment.

Ethari had promised to never tell anyone what had happened; it would make Runaan look like such a soft excuse for an assassin! And he stayed true to his word. Well, mostly true. He has told Tiadrin and Lain who'd squealed in delight. Which had led to them kidnapping Runaan from his very house and demanding to accompany him as he went to pick out a pet.

Speaking of picking out pets, they were at the stable. You could already hear the barks and purrs of the mounts. 

Sweeping by the entrance was Ol' Tavita. He had worked here since he was a little boy, and came to be one of the largest stable owners in all the Groves. 

"Lain!" He exclaimed, noticing the aspiring dragon guard first. "I'm pleased to see you, m' boy." 

Lain grinned as Tavita patted him on the back, "Nice to see y' too. Listen, I'm looking for a companion for m' friend, Runaan." 

Tavita nodded as if he already knew what kind of creature would suit the assassin the best. "Come wi' me. Come wi' me."

They arrived at the Shadowpaw kits, who purred and bumped their little heads against the elves' hands. And it was in that moment, Runaan saw the resemblance between Ethari and the Shadowpaws. Their gentle yet mischievous personalities were so alike. 

_Another reason that makes him even cuter than he rightfully should be._

"Do you like any of them?"Ethari asked, hands full with the cute creatures. 

Runaan looked down when he caught himself staring. He scratched one of their heads, but shook his own. "As much as I like them, I don't feel a connection." 

They went to the next litter, but not before Tiadrin nuzzled against one of the babies. 

Soon enough, they met the Moonstriders. Such majestic creatures. But like the Shadowpaws, he didn't think any of them were right. 

"I can't imagine myself with any of them." He said. 

Lain immediately took action; squinting and studying them intently. 

"What about... This one!" He held one up."It's the most calm. Or.... This one?" He set the first one down, and picked up one with a shinier coat. 

As Runaan denied each one of them, Ethari trailed off to an unlit corner. In it, lay a miserable looking Moonstrider, curled in a ball. 

"Ethari, we need your opinion on this one," Lain called from across the room. "Ethari?" They stopped looking, and came over to where the craftsman was looking so concerned at. 

"Oh," Tavita said, wiping saliva off his pale skin as they saw all gained the same expression Ethari wore. "I'm afraid she can't be helped." 

The Moonstrider got up and backed away, baring her sharp teeth. 

But Runaan knew how she felt. Guarded and wary. Maybe she was the one. 

He got on his knees, and held out his hand for her to lick it. She cocked her head, slowly beginning to approach, and offered a tiny flick of her tongue.

Almost immediately, she began to look happy. 

"Aww, what a wee lass." Tiadrin cooed. The pup backed away again, but didn't look so afraid. 

Tavita gaped in surprise. "It seems you've made a new friend, Runaan." 

The assassin nodded. "It seems I have. I'll take her."

He turned to Ethari, who was smiling at the new addition to their group. 

A soft blush dappled Runaan's face and his markings; that craftsman was _really_ cute. 

As they left the stable with the Moonstrider, Ethari needed to ask a very important question. 

"What are you going to name her?" 

Runaan looked down at the sleek creature in his arms. "Maybe. . . Irahte. I like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got to be my favorite chapter I've done so far. As always, stay safe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yipes, this is a bit late.

"Oh no." Ethari grimaced at the sight in front of him.

"What is it?" Runaan asked, still balancing on the windowsill.

"Rayla threw up."

"Rayla did _what?"_

* * *

EARLIER THAT DAY 

* * *

"Remember, Rayla can't fall asleep unless you sing to her. Otherwise you will be begging to the moon druids for rest." Tiadrin reprimanded Runaan and Ethari, exhausted. She and Lain were going on a date that night, and entrusted their friends to watch over their daughter. "She gets an upset stomach easily, so don't feed her anything strange." 

Lain kissed his wife atop her head. "Tiadrin. They have everything under control. We're supposed to be relaxing tonight, remember?" 

Tiadrin sighed, her husband was correct. She had noticed the bags under her eyes were growing deeper. Being part of the Dragonguard, and being a parent had taken a toll on her and Lain. 

"Lain's right, Tia. Go have fun," Ethari said, tickling a giggling Rayla in his arms. 

His friend glared at him. "You're lucky I'm too tired to get angry at you." 

Lain chuckled, leading them out the door and waving goodbye. 

It turns out that on that particular day, it was also raining. The couple shielded shared a laugh as they tried to shield them from the weather.

When they left, Rayla began to fuss. Runaan handed her one of her dolls that Ethari had crafted. When she stopped whimpering, he smiled down at her; he was always happy with her. 

Runaan and Ethari watched their niece waddle and stumble around for a while.

"It's still unbelievable how our closest friends have a child." Ethari said. 

Runaan nodded. "Time flies by. But that doesn't alter our love." Ethari laughed lovingly. "You're such a romantic."

They began to get closer together, lips almost touching, but they were interrupted by Rayla standing up in front of them, her stomach growling like Sol Regem himself. 

"Oh, someone's hungry." Ethari remarked, picking up the elfling and heading to the kitchen.

"What did Tia say about her food?" He asked Runaan. 

His husband picked up a bowl of mashed moonyams from the counter. "I think she said something about yams." 

Rayla's face lit up, (how her already bright face could get even brighter, no one knows.) and she began to try grab the bowl with her tiny hands. 

"I suppose that is what she eats." The assassin said, and was about to feed her, but the subtle sounds of a _pink, pink, pink_ stopped him. 

"What's that?" Ethari asked as Runaan tried to find the source. Eventually he did find the problem. 

Rain was dripping from the ceiling and onto the smooth silver windowsill.

Runaan sighed in exasperation and left to find a bucket. 

By the time he came back, Rayla had finished eating, and was now in a mini food coma. 

Runaan stepped onto the slippery windowsill, making sure he was careful not to fall over. 

Meanwhile with Ethari and Rayla, he had finished wiping the purple mash off her face. The little elfling looked so peaceful, the craftsman decided he could help his husband a little bit. 

The window had been constructed in a very uncomfortable position, making it hard to reach.

"Are you sure you don’t need a ladder?" Ethari asked. Runaan shook his head, one foot on the counter, the other gripping onto a shelf. All while holding the bucket. With one more successful reach, he was able to make the bucket catch the water. 

When Ethari saw that Runaan had gotten the problem fixed, he turned around and was met with another problem. 

Rayla had thrown up. Clumps of wet yam stuck to her cheeks and the table. 

"Oh no." Ethari grimaced at the sight in front of him.

"What is it?" Runaan asked, still balancing on the windowsill.

"Rayla threw up."

"Rayla did _what?"_

* * *

Fortunately, she hadn't regurgitated all her lunch, making it easy to clean up. 

Two problems down, and hopefully they had tackled the last one. 

Of course, they ran into another obstacle. It was her nap time and she was crying her tear ducts out.

The assassin rubbed his temples after fifteen minutes of thinking she would quiet down. Ethari had tried to rock her, and to no avail. 

"I'm going to try one last shot," Ethari said in a tired voice. " _When the moon rises from the depths of the sea, the night shall tuck the sun to sleep. But even in darkness, I still hear your calls. And when the sun wakes, I will still remember you."_

It was like a miracle. Smacking her lips, Rayla drifted off to sleep. 

Runaan and Ethari sat down, letting out the deep breaths they had been keeping in. 

"I've never heard you sing that song before." Runaan said. Ethari smiled knowingly. "My mother sang that song to me as a child. It seems I've remembered it all these years later."

The assassin looked at the elfling in her crib. "What happened to that kiss before things went downhill?" Ethari pulled closer to his husband, "It's right here." And kissed him. 

This time with no interruptions, no leaking buckets, and no crying. Just them, together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I liked writing this quite a bit. I got incredibly busy in the middle of the week, and decided to stay in my bed for a while, heh. Stay safe!


	6. Battle| Treatment

The assassins had left exactly one week ago. Seven days had passed, and it was nearing eight. Ethari had grown increasingly worried each day, and this did nothing to calm his nerves. But when the deep blaring sound of the horn alerted everyone to leave their homes, he finally took a shaky breath. The danger wasn’t over yet.

All the village members gathered below the fallen tree, eager and anxious to see family members, friends, and spouses. Were they alive? Had any of them died? It was a waiting game. And very dangerous one.  


They saw the barrier shimmer and warp as the leader of the assassins emerged. She was bruised and battered, but her fierce eyes screamed victory. 

One assassin alive so far. The next two stepped through,in roughly the same condition. Three assassins alive. But Ethari still couldn't see Runaan.

The next two emerged, only there was only one. The strangled cries of a family were heard behind the craftsman. A wife with an unborn child, the sister, the brother, and the niece. 

Four assassins alive, and one dead. 

Still no Runaan. Several more assassins arrived. 

Seven alive, three dead. 

Ethari's heart was caught in his throat. No. No. No. This wasn't happening. Just as he was about to cross the barrier himself and find his husband, Runaan appeared. Just not in the way Ethari would've liked. 

His torn clothes were stained with blood noticeable even through the dark blue fabric; looking like his own or another's. The most probable answer was both. Through the tears of his gear, you could see the marred skin of his torso. 

Runaan struggled to keep his eyes open from the lack of blood, and was steadied by the newest recruits: Astrid and Heather. 

Ethari's eyes pricked with tears. What had happened? The watching Moonshadow elves tossed sweet smelling flowers to the moon gravel where the assassins would walk, but the intoxicating scent did nothing to calm him.

Is Runaan alive? But he shook his head at himself. _Of course he's alive. He's the strongest elf you know._  


Instead of joining the remaining team, Astrid and Heather took Runaan to the shortcut that lead to the healers. Ethari left the crowd and followed after them. Even family wasn't allowed to see the assassin's camp. But the craftsman didn't care. This was the love of his life, and he already almost lost him. It wasn't happening another damn time. 

"Where is Runaan Orion?" He demanded after seeing that his husband wasn't with Astrid or Heather. "I'm afraid you can't be here." Heather warned. Ethari's honey eyes turned to pure steel. "Where is he?" Astrid sighed, and pointed to the healers tent. "He's in there."  


The craftsman took a deep breath, walked over, and parted the flaps. There were several cots occupied with bodies, and not enough healers. At the very end of the tent, was Runaan propped up against the pillows of a cot. Skin pale and sweaty, eyes flickering like broken lights.  


"Ru," Ethari whispered. He made his way to his husband, and stroked his hair in gentle movements. Runaan turned his head, weakly reaching up to caress Ethari's cheek. Relieved tears slid from his eye and over Runaan's hand. "Oh thank the Moon Druids." He gasped, wiping tears away. 

The assassin attempted to chuckle, but it ended up being painful and he had to settle for a small smile. 

"Ethari," he said quietly, "I'm guessing you aren't exactly happy to see me in this condition." The craftsman raised his eyebrows. "That's something you got right." He murmured, and noticed Runaan was still bleeding out. 

“Here, let me help you.” 

He carefully lifted up Runaan’s shirt, and almost wished he hadn’t. The wound was deep and angry, looking even worse than it had when he had arrived. 

With steady hands, Ethari dunked several towels into a basin of clean water by the bed. He gently cleaned the scar, grimacing at how many towels he was going through. 

Eventually, the wound was clean enough to apply the bandages.

“Can you sit up?” He asked. His husband nodded, grunting softly. 

Ethari gingerly wrapped the bandages around Runaan’s muscular torso, making sure he didn’t accidentally brush the wounds. When he was finished, the assassin laid back down again. “Thank you,” he said, voice heavy with exhaustion. Ethari nodded and smiled. “Get some rest.” He said before planting a kiss on Runaan’s head. 

* * *

The rest of the assassin’s recovery was fairly fast; after four weeks he was already back on his feet. Ethari helped him walk, wrapping his arm around his husband’s waist to act like a kind of crutch. 

“How do you feel?” He asked. Runaan shrugged. “Fine. It was just a scratch. And maybe a few broken bones.” The craftsman groaned lovingly. Why was he married to such a stubborn ass elf? 

“Don’t scare me like that again, you hear me?” 

“Yes, Ethari.” 


	7. Life| Death

Ethari exhaled shakily as he placed a hand on the ice. The Ice Runaan was trapped in. 

He looked up at his husband's face, a constricting feeling building up inside his chest. From fear, or pain, or something else he couldn't identify. Everything felt so wrong, it hurt.

"Can you free him?" The craftsman asked, turning to Callum and Rayla. 

The mage nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He raised his hand up, and chanted an ancient incantation. 

Ribbons of gold light stretched from his fingertips, reaching to the ice. The light danced around the cold prison, slowly melting in its wake. Eventually, it had melted almost all of it. 

The three looked at the assassin's still body, holding their breaths. Ethari prayed and prayed, begging for Runaan to be okay. 

All of a sudden, his eyes flew open, revealing wild turquoise irises. His body lurched forward from his resting position, gasping as if his life had ricocheted back into his soul. Which in a way, was exactly what had just happened. 

Ethari rushed forward just before he fell to the ground. "Runaan!" He gasped, easing his husband to the ground. "Ru... Can you hear me? Ru, please..." The assassin laid motionless; the three of them too scared to see if he was breathing or not. 

However, Callum stepped forward, "Ventus spirals." He said, tracing the rune. But it was all for nothing. All that did was create a pretty display of blue swirls. Pretty and sad. 

Ethari cupped his hand up to Runaan's face, and almost retracted it when he felt how cold his skin was. "No," he whispered. "No, no, no. Don't do this. Don't do this." Tears fell from his eyes, falling onto the cool, smooth ground, echoing as it came in contact. 

Rayla held tight to Callum. This was too painful to watch. 

The craftsman held his husband's limp figure close, the constricting feeling growing tighter and tighter. But it suddenly fled. Ethari pulled away, confused. But under his hand, he felt a steady beat. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. 

It was slow. Too slow, but steady. And that was good enough. 

"He's alive." He remarked in shock. He turned to Callum and Rayla, hope returning to their hearts. "He's alive! We need to get him help, now." 

* * *

Runaan let a groan escape his lips as light penetrated his slumber. When he opened his eyes, he saw the pearly ceiling of what seemed like the healers hut, judging by the scent of herbs. 

His whole body felt disconnected and strange, as if he didn't belong in it. 

The assassin's immediate thought was to get up from the cot he lay on, but froze when he saw who was sleeping in the chair next to him. Ethari. A short gasp escaped. 

This had to be a dream. Runaan's last memory was the dark mage imprisoning him in ice. 

He couldn't be in the healers hut. It wasn't possible. But he had to know if this was real or not.

"Ethari?" He whispered. His husband opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep from them. And when he turned to him with those almond brown eyes, Runaan knew; this wasn't a dream. This wasn't a fantasy. 

"Runaan." His husband exhaled. "I-Is that truly you?" He reached his hand out, afraid he'd be whisked away again. 

Runaan nodded. "It's me. I'm here." Ethari laughed, tears of happiness gliding down his face. "I missed you so much. So, so much." His husband brushed the craftsman's feathery hair to the side, sighing contently when he could feel reality again. 

"So did I. And I'm never leaving you again." He said, and they touched foreheads. Relaxed at last. And then they had their first kiss. Well, first kiss in a long time. It felt awkward at first, but then it was okay. Because they found each other again. Like two missing puzzle pieces. 

"You really did return my heart." Ethari said quietly. And to Runaan, that meant everything. 

Life and death. Death and life. The two mirrored each other like no other. There was always a balance, but Runaan had always chosen death. He was an assassin, what more could you expect? But he often forgets himself, and must remember to embrace life. For as told before, life and death reflect one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's the end of Ruthari week!!!!!!!! For me, at least XD Sorry I was so slow on this one. I do hope you enjoyed this! I sure enjoyed writing for this entire project. Unfortunately, I'll post one or two chapters on By the Stars, and I'm taking a short break. My physical being has become really messed up, so I gotta check that out. Until then, see you soon!


End file.
